Better Than I Know Myself
by MariaHardy109
Summary: Randy and Maram have dated for a while but when Randy thinks something is going on, he loses his cool. The past haunts him and he makes a mistake. He has one shot to get the girl that knows him better than he knows himself. Will he get her or will he loose her forever?ONE-SHOT Randy/OC


"Oh my god, look at Randy he is an animal!" I screamed.

"1…2…3! Ring the Bell!"

He raised his hand and he looked like he was on top of the world. Randy, my boyfriend, was now number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship. I was now screaming and jumping up and down at my work station. Everyone looked at me. Maybe I should sit down now.

"Maram, the boss is coming."

I sat back down and I shut of the TV then looked at my computer like I was actually doing work.

'_Oh no. This is not going to be good.'_ I thought.

He walked over to me and said "Maram, how is the work going?"

"Oh it's fine. I have all the spreadsheets done and I am working on the presentations now." I said confidently. _'Hopefully he doesn't notice anything.'_

"Don't leave until you finish those presentations. Got it, good." He said then walked away.

I let out a sigh then looked at my close friend Laura.

"That was close." I said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Maram. You finally found the right one." She said with a huge smile.

"I definitely did. I am never going to finish these presentations before he gets home. I'm going to be late." I said upset

"Don't worry, he will understand. Trust me."

I nodded then went on to finish all the PowerPoints. It was now almost twelve o'clock and I knew he would be home now. So I closed up my work station and walked down to the lobby then to the lot where my car was. I got into my car and made my way out of the lot and onto the street, which would led me straight to my house. I finally made it to our house and I locked the car. I walked up to the door and slowly opened it. I walked in and saw that Randy was sitting in the chair waiting for me.

"Oh, your home. I thought you would be home later like you usually do." I said.

"No, I came home early because I thought we would celebrate but you had a celebration of your own obviously." Randy said annoyed.

"I didn't have a celebration of anything and I was finishing a presentation."

"Yeah, you were doing a presentation of your body. That's what you were doing."

"No I wasn't. I don't understand why you are so upset. Okay, I got home as soon as I could. So don't be mad at me that my job needs me for extra hours." I said now annoyed.

He got up off the chair and walked over to me. He looked really mad and upset. I haven't seen him this mad since his match today.

"Do you think I like to be talked to like that after you cheated on me with that guy?"

"I didn't cheat on you with anyone. Just because Sam did that to you doesn't mean…"

I fell to the floor and my face hurt like someone had attacked me. Then did I realize Randy had hit me. Randy, my best friend since we were born, the guy I love, the guy that I trust my life with. I didn't know whether to cry or be mad. I tried to keep my composure but when I looked at him I started to tear. That's when he realized what he had done. He soon came back to himself and he bent down to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone, Randy!"

That's when I ran up the stairs and to our bedroom, where I locked myself in. He came knocking on the door but I didn't answer. I grabbed my biggest bag and packed everything that was mine. I didn't want to be here anymore.

"Baby, please I'm sorry. Can we talk?" He said pleading.

I felt bad but the thing was I couldn't show a weakness towards him. So I opened the door and walked right past him. I ran down the stairs and to the door but he beat me there. I have to say for a 6'4" guy, he could run fast. He stood in front of the door and said "Please, stay. I'll make it up to you."

"Randall, If you love me, you will let me go right now."

That's when I struck a chord and he realized that if he did love me, which he did, he would let me go and fight later on. He opened the door and said "I'll hate myself once you're gone but for now, I'm letting you go."

I looked at him; let one tear shed then ran out the door and to my car. I backed out of the drive way and slowly passed the front door. That's when I saw Randy standing where he was when I walked out of the house and he had his head in his hands. I know that he truly felt sorry now because when he hurt his mother, by arguing with her, he did the same thing then apologized to her. I looked at him for a few more seconds then continued to drive to a place I called home when I was a little girl.

Randy's POV

'Oh my god, what did I do?' I thought.

Everything just got out of hand and quite frankly, I really don't know what happened. I remember that I was upset because she came home late. My ex wife Samantha, I caught her in my bed with another guy and I suspected that she was doing the same. I should have known she never would have done that. She didn't even do that to that stupid jerk in high school. I have known Maram forever, literally. Our mothers knew each other and when they had us we spent every single day with each other.

The same schools, houses, cars… anything you could think of we had the same thing. We always had matching outfits. So if I wore blue, she had to be forced to wear a blue outfit. When we were young, everyone thought we were together but we always denied it.

It was weird how when I met Sam, we slowly started to drift apart. We got into fights and more fights over stupid stuff. It was weird how all of a sudden we didn't want anything to do with each other. I got married and when I waited for the bride to come there was Maram in a beautiful light pink dress. I was surprised she came and I was happy but when they said at this time if anyone has any reason why these lovely people shouldn't be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace, I looked at Maram and she couldn't even look at me. We went to saying our vows and I looked at Maram to see her walking out of the church in tears. I didn't know why but now I did.

She knows me better than I knew myself and that's why I know that if she wanted to be with someone else she would have left a long time ago. She knows how to keep me calm and out of trouble. She is the only one that knows me better than I know myself. That's why I loved her and still do.

I can't believe I hit her. I have never hit a woman before in my life. I need to call John, he will know what to do. I picked the phone up and called John Cena.

"Hey Randy! What's up man?"

"Um… I have to tell you something? I hit Maram."

"WHAT? YOU REALLY DIDN'T? Randy you didn't?"

"I don't know. She came home late and I realized that she might be doing what Sam did to me. I flipped and I hit her man. She left me and I don't know what to do."

"Listen to me, give her some time to think it through. Okay. She is hurt and probably will want to think about it. Call her in a few days."

"Okay but what if she doesn't answer?"

"She will trust me."

"Thanks man. I owe you big time."

"Yeah you do man. Yeah you do. Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to their bedroom. I looked around and it looked like a war zone. There were clothes all over, draws opened and emptied. I closed them all and sat on the bed where I saw their picture staring at me. I picked it up and looked at it. What did I do?

Maram's POV

I arrived at the house that I grew up in and quite frankly it brought back so many memories of my childhood. I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. A few minutes later, my mother opened the door. She asked me why I was here but before she ended her question I hugged her and said "I'll talk about it tomorrow."

My mother understood and brought me up to my old room. I can't believe I am in my own parent's house again. I never expected to be in my parents' house except for a party or something. I need some sleep. Good night.

*A week later*

I woke up in my old room and just looked at the ceiling, where I had my favorite poster of all time, the Beatles. It was Randy and I's favorite poster. Oh how I missed him. I got up and walked down stairs to the kitchen. "Hey Maram… Have some breakfast."

"Okay I will but I want to get the paper first."

My parents nodded then I walked to the front of the house and walked to the front of the lawn to get the paper. I grabbed the paper and started to walk back when my name was called. I looked in that direction to find Randy's parents coming over to me. _'Just what I need' I thought._

"Hi Maram, how are you?" Randy's mother asked.

"I'm doing fine. How are you guys? You guys look great!" I said smiling.

"Thank you." Mr. Orton said smirking aka Bob.

"You were always the joker Bob." I laughed.

"Well you know someone has to right."

"Yeah."

"Maram, today we are having a family get together and I was wondering if you would come. I would love if you did." Randy's mother said hopeful that I would say yes.

"Sure. What time is it at?"

"It's at three o'clock."

"Okay, I'll be there." I smiled.

"Thank you so much. I am so happy you are coming. See you then."

I waved then they waved and I made my way into the house. I walked over to the table and read the newspaper with some cereal at hand. I couldn't wait until the party. I looked at the clock and it was twelve o'clock. Wow I must have over slept or something. I finished eating then I cleaned up my mess. I walked up the stairs to my room and picked out an outfit for today. I finally picked out a nice pink dress and some nice heels then figured I had some time to take a shower, so I did. I got out of the shower and saw that it was two fifty, oh my god I'm going to be late.

I walked into my room and turned on my hair weapons. Well that's what I call them but you guys call them hair tools or styling appliances. So they started to heat up and I started to blow dry my hair. I blow dried my hair but then It looked like I got struck by lighten, so I had to curl my hair. I curled my hair then did my makeup which was a light neutral smokey eye. I then put my hair up into a nice ponytail with some strands down. I put on my lovely pink dress with my heels. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was proud. I looked good. It was three thirty. I better get to the party.

Randy's POV

I walked into my parent's house and only saw family, I guess she wasn't coming. I moved to the end of the house where the kitchen was. I sat down in my black dress pants and my purple dress top. I grabbed a beer from the container and I sat there. How I missed her so much. It was so unbarring. I heard the chair next to me move so I looked up to find my father looking at me. I sighed then told him why I was upset.

"Dad, I miss her so much. The house isn't the same without her, at all. I mean she know me better than I know myself. Honestly…"

All of a sudden I heard heels and I looked to see Maram in that beautiful pink dress. She looked gorgeous. I got up and she walked out the back door and over to her residence. I followed her and I finally caught up to her. I turned her around and kissed her but that didn't make the situation any better. We broke apart and she slapped me.

"Now you know how it feels, Randall."

"Yeah I do. I deserved that. I really did. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." She said while she walked away.

I followed and yet again caught up to her.

"Maram, I'm sorry for getting jealous of nothing and for hitting you. I have been going to therapy for my anger. I promise it wont happen again. You know me better than anyone does and you know I was raised to have respect for woman. You know I would never hit a woman, never and I am sorry it happened. I am leaving tonight to another state for the show and I hope you can forgive me before that but if not then I understand."

Maram looked at me and saw in my eyes that I was telling the truth and was really passionate about us being together but… she couldn't except my apology.

"I'm sorry Randy but I can't."

She then ran away from me. What am I going to do?

Maram's POV

Randy left last night to the next state for his show. The show he was going to is where he is to have his title shot and I can't let him have me back so easily but I have a surprise for him. He will never expect it.

I got tickets to the show and they are front row tickets. I have a flight tonight and will surprise him tomorrow. He'll see. Can't wait!

Randy's POV

"Come on Randy get it together man. It's your title shot tonight. Get your head in the game." John said but in reality I don't want to be there.

"Man I'm going to the locker room now. See you later."

John then walked out of the ring and to the locker room backstage. I got up and screamed because I need relief from the problems at home. *Clap, Clap*

I looked around to find Maram walking down the ramp and to the ring. I ran out of the ring and ran over to her. I then picked her up and swung her around like a rag doll. I was so excited that she was actually her and not at home.

"What are you doing here?" Randy said

"I came to say I accept your apology and that I love you."

"I am happy you do."

We then kissed, may I just say was the best kiss I have ever had for a long time.

"Let me see what you do in the ring." Maram said

"Of course my love."

I walked her to the ring and showed her some of my wrestling moves.

Third POV

*later on tonight*

"Jerry, what is Christian doing!"

"I don't know Cole but it doesn't look like Randy is in a good spot right now."

Randy was about to get kill switched when Randy reversed him then Christian kicked Orton down to one knee. It didn't look good for Randy. Christian went for the springboard but Randy reversed that for a RKO.

"1…2…3…"

"We have got a new champion!"

"Here is your winner! The new World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton!"

Maram was screaming like everyone else in the crowd. She started to cry when he stepped onto those top ropes and raised that belt that he had been working so hard for. He saw her then pointed at her and said "This is yours."

He then got off the top ropes and out of the ring. He walked over to Maram and kissed her sweetly on the lips and said "This is as much yours as it is mine."

This had to be the best night of their life's and many more years to come.

The End

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Don't forget to review and favorite it! This was a request for DivaliciousDooL, i hope you enjoyed it! I had alot of fun writing it! Thank you for this chance!

If anyone wants a request done you can ask me, thank you! :D


End file.
